


Mending You

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Nya makes Pixal a new body.
Relationships: Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago)
Kudos: 8





	Mending You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by art by Ezlikessharks on Tumblr and dedicated to them as well!  
> You can find the art here https://ezlikessharks.tumblr.com/post/638621391235760128/ok-but-what-if-nya-and-pixal-have-little-chats-in

The computer hummed as Nya connected a number of cables. Stepping back she prayed it didn’t overload the machine. The Samurai X cave was designed for a number of things, but building a new android body from scratch wasn’t one of them. 

She peered across the room to the work table. Spread across the table was an empty android frame. One she hoped would serve as Pixal’s new body once it was completed. 

Mentally she put together a list of things she still needed. New wiring, a cooling system, a new motherboard. It was a lot of work, though for Pixal it was more than worth it. 

Satisfied that her computer had not exploded. Nya fished the last component from her pocket, slipping a Neural drive into the computer. After a few moments the screen blinked to life. Showing the androids smiling face.

“Sorry for the wait. I was afraid the computer would short circuit.” Picking up one of her tool boxes, she headed to the work table.

“I do not mind.” Pixal’s voice floated through the rooms speakers.

“Still spending all that time in the dark can’t be fun.”

Flipping open a panel on the androids back, Nya began preparing the new wires.

“I suppose not. I do not enjoy being trapped, though I perform best that way.” 

“That’s not true. Just because you were meant to be one thing doesn’t mean you can’t follow your own path. “ Her head snapped up to the screen. 

“I don’t understand. If I was programmed to be a assistant. How can I possibly break that programming? “ Pixal tilted her head to the side. 

“Programming doesn’t have to define you. You can be whatever you set your mind to.” Smiling, she pulled her dark hair out of her face. 

“Similarly to your time as Samurai X?”

“I guess so. I was tired of sitting around while everyone else got to be a hero. So I decided to act in my own way. I didn’t know I had elemental powers at the time.” Turning away from the screen she began soldering wires. 

“You broke your programming...” 

“That’s one way to put it.”

“You are suggesting I find something that makes me more then my programming?”

“Find something that makes you happy. Who cares if you can perform better as an AI. If you want a body then we are getting you a body.” Nya explained. 

“Having a functioning body would make me happy.” 

“Then that’s all that matters.”

It was quiet for a moment, the computer buzzing filling the room.

“Nya how did you end up here?” Pixal asked. 

“As part of the ninja team?” 

“Yes, I am simply curious about you.” 

“I’m flattered. I myself am quite curious about you as well.” She laughed. 

From the mounted screen, Pixal watched her work. Her hands steady, movements precise. 

“Growing up it was just Kai and me. We looked out for each other. So when Master Wu started training him, I came along. From there I helped where I could, wanting to be equal to Kai. To be seen as more than his little sister I guess.” 

Nya paused to pick up another set of wires.

“He was out saving the world and I was back home. Cleaning up after everyone else. I wanted more from life then that. As a half decent craftsman I made the first Samurai x suit. Hoping to do some good.” 

Leaning forward she scanned the droids inner workings. 

“I remember you saving the others and myself on several occasions.” Pixal added. 

“I saved those boys a number of times. Despite what they want you to think, they don’t always know what they are doing.” She laughed. 

“How about you Pix how did you end up here?” Nya shifted to open a panel on another part of the body. 

“After Zane saved me, I wanted to learn how to be more human. I felt that going with him was my best chance to learn. So I took the chance, and now I am here.” She glanced around the square screen. 

“Was it worth it?” 

“Very much. I have learned so much, about family and friendship. I have always adored Cyrus, but this is different. If I hadn’t taken the chance I never would have known.” She smiled.

“Do you know where you're headed?” Nya attempted to keep up the conversation. Grabbing another bunch of wires. 

“I want to help others, in any way I can. To continue learning, and growing.” 

“That’s a good answer.” She smiled. 

“And you, why do you plan to do?” Pixal questioned.

“I want to be the best master of water that I can. But I want to do it in my own way, like I’ve always done.” She grabbed a screwdriver. 

A comfortable silence settled over them. Pixal watched Nya, who was engrossed in her work. Time seemed to fly by. 

“Nya, I do not mean to interrupt but it is past midnight. Would it not be wise to get some rest?” 

“You're probably right.” She stifled a yawn. 

Putting down her tools she stood. Stretching her sore muscles. 

“I set up a cot in the cave. That way you don’t have to be alone, until your body’s done at least.” 

Shuffling across the room, she laid herself on the cot. Pulling the blue blanket up to her chin. 

“How considerate of you.” Pixal smiled.

“Despite what you say I know you don’t like being alone. Plus I wouldn’t leave you alone in a cave all night, you're my friend.” She smiled sleepily.

“Yes, friends.” A smile spread across Pixal’s face. 

“Night Pix.” Nya mumbled. Snuggling into her blanket. 

“Goodnight Nya.” 

-

“I should have the wiring done soon.” Nya brushed off her work shorts. 

“Have you run into any problems?” Pixal asked. 

“Nothing big. I had Zane triple check your new programming. Everything should run smoothly. Once the wiring is done I’ll start installing your cooling system.” She explained.

Picking up the droid's arm, she continued working.

“May I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.” Nya glanced up at the screen.

“What is your relationship with Jay?” 

Nya visibly cringed, before hastily returning to the wiring.

“We used to date...but not anymore. We decided we were better as friends.”

Pixal tilted her head, waiting for her to continue.

“Neither of us had ever been in a relationship before. We rushed into things, it was pretty messy. Both of us weren’t really sure what we wanted, and then things kinda fizzled out.” She shrugged. 

“I see.” 

“We’re still close though. He’s a great friend, it’s just better if we stay that way.” She scratched her head.

Pixal nodded. Feeling somewhat relieved. 

“Oh!” Nya perked up. Shifting to pick a small box off the floor. 

She set it down in front of the screen. 

“I wasn’t able to find your old outfit, so I got you a new one.” 

Smiling she held up a purple sweater, and gray sweatpants. 

“It’s temporary. Will get you something better later. I’m not sure what you like to wear, I just guessed.” 

“I like it. It looks quite comfortable.” 

“I also brought you one of my scrunchies. In case you want to put your hair up. It’s blue but I figured you wouldn’t mind.” Folding the clothes in a neat pile she turned to get back to work.

“I am very fond of blue actually.” If she had a body her cooling system would have kicked in. Trying to cool her warming body. 

“Another thing we have in common.” Nya grinned up at her.

Her brown eyes shone from the screen's light. She was beautiful, despite the grease stains covering her skin. 

Though she had never experienced anything like this before now. Pixal believed she was developing a crush.

-

“What is the first thing I want to do when I return to my body?” Pixal asked. 

Nya was hunched over the frame in front of her. Installing her cooling system, though progress had been slow. 

“Yeah.”

Pixal thought for a moment. 

“I would like to see things with my own eyes again. It has been a while since I have done so.”

Nya thought for a moment, tapping the wrench in her hand against the table. 

“Maybe we can go for a walk? It’s just desert around here but it can be pretty.” 

“I would like that.” 

“Then it’s a plan.” 

Nya’s face screwed up in frustration. The inner workings caused her trouble. She sat back taking a breather. 

“I haven’t had much of an audience since Lloyd was younger. He used to hover over me while I worked.” She mused.

“Did you enjoy the company?” Pixal watched her lean back in her chair.

“Definitely, I wish we could go back sometime. Little Lloyd got in trouble a lot, and I usually got stuck watching him. I never minded though.” 

Satisfied with her short break she picked up the screwdriver again. 

“I helped him train, and we went grocery shopping together. Little things like that, nothing huge but we spent a lot of time together. He became like a little brother to me. Then after tomorrow's tea situation, he didn’t need me as much. I suppose I miss the company more than I realized.” Nya laughed softly. 

“I am glad I am here to accompany you then.” Pixal smiled.

“Me too.”

-

“Ok today we are installing your mother board.” Nya clapped her hands together. 

“You finished with the cooling system?” Pixal asked, she hadn’t remembered her finish it.

“I wrapped up last night, while you were shut down. I couldn’t sleep.” 

Turning her back to the screen she began to tweak with the motherboard. Preparing to install it. 

“Is everything alright?” Something was off about her. 

“Yeah I...I was just thinking when your body is fixed. We won’t be able to spend time like this anymore.” 

“Nonsense, we are friends are we not?” 

“Well yeah...” Nya turned to face the screen again.

“Then we will most certainly spend more time together. You and I have a...connection, I do not wish to lose it.” Pixal hummed. Hopefully to reassure the mechanic.

Nya smiled up brightly at her. She would have given anything to see it through her own eyes. To hold her hand and remind her everything was ok. 

“Good!” She chirped before returning to work.

Pixal watched her work for a few minutes. Imagining what it would feel like to hold her calloused hand in hers. She hoped it would feel as wonderful as she imagined. 

“Nya, in the future may I provide you company when you are working? Even if I have a body?” 

“Of course! Like you said we are friends, I would adore your company.” 

Smiling Pixal let the silence fall over them again. Trying not to think about Nya’s soft skin, or her round lips. Nor did she want to think about just how much she had come to care for the Mechanic. 

-

Pixal felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness. On one hand her body was completely. For the first time in a long time she would walk on her own feet, and see with her own eyes. 

Yet she was racked with nerves. What if it didn’t work? Or worse what if Nya lost interest in her once her body was completed?

“Ok everything should be ready for your neural drive. Are you ready?” Nya asked, stepping back from the computer. 

“I am ready.” She collected herself.

She had been waiting to long for this to give into fear now. 

“Ok. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Nya smiled, pulling the drive from the computer. 

The screen above her went black. Moving to the table, she slipped in the drive. Waiting for the body to boot up, she pulled herself on the table. Sitting cross legged in front of Pixal. 

She hummed to life, twitching her new fingers first. Then her toes, a smile spread across her face. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her bright green eyes, filled with joy. 

“The other day you asked what the first thing I wanted to do when I got my body back. I believe my answer has changed.” She beamed.

“Whatever it is. I’ll gladly help.” Nya scooped her hand in her own. 

“First I want to thank you. You worked tirelessly these past few weeks. All for my sake.” 

“No need, you mean a lot to me. I was more than glad to help.” Nya blushed. 

“You mean a lot to me as well.” Pixal cupped her face with her free hand. “You are my best friend.” 

Nya brushed a stray hair behind her ear,lingering for a moment before pulling away. 

“The first thing I wish to do with this new body is...kiss you.” 

She braced herself waiting for rejection. For Nya to flinch away, or burst out laughing. 

“I’d be more than glad to help.” She shifted closer.

Releasing her Nya’s hand, she brought it up to face her other cheek. Brushing her thumb over her skin. It was a beautiful brown, softer than she had imagined. Gently she leaned forward sealing the kiss. 

She felt a burst of energy she had never felt before. It was warm and welcoming, dulling the world around her. As much as her processors tried, she couldn’t understand it. 

Pulling away the feeling faded, only a ghost of the burst remained. 

Nya gently rested her head on Pixal’s. Her Carmel eyes staring into her Jade ones. 

“I have been waiting weeks to do that.” She laughed softly. 

“I’m really glad you did.” Nya giggled. 

It sounded like music to her ears. A song she could listen to a thousand times. 

“What now?” She was anxious to try out her new body. 

“How about a walk? Then another kiss.” Nya shrugged, smiling playfully. 

“That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross posted on my Tumblr Enbyjaywalker :)


End file.
